GhoulishBulld0g
Ghoulishbulld0g MP AL PC (born 16 September 2013) is the former Lord Speaker and a British Conservative Party politician who is a Life Peer and Achievement Lord in the House of Lords. He has served as the Lord Speaker from September 2015 to 2016. Political career Early career Ghoulishbulld0g joined the Model Houses of Parliament in March 2015 and joined the Conservative and Unionist Party. At the time the party was in Government with the United Kingdom Independence Party, which later collapsed and the Conservative Party were thrown back into Opposition. After a month of the Conservative Party being in Opposition, the 3rd General Election took place. Ghoulishbulld0g stood in the constituency of Greater Manchester. However, he lost due to the Vanguard's election strategy of concentrated votes. After the General Election, Ghoulishbulld0g ran for Head of Committees, an internal position within the Conservative Party. He narrowly lost to Jas1066. However, this did bring his reputation up within the Conservative Party. Soon after, Olliesimmonds, then-Leader of the Conservative Party had resigned, triggering a Leadership Election. Ghoulishbulld0g supported his good friend ViscountHoratio and acted as his Director of Communications (Spin Doctor) to try and clinch a victory for ViscountHoratio. He lost in the last round to Treeman1221. This Election did in fact show the party that he is an effective Director of Communications and was later appointed this position a week later by Treeman1221. Director of Communications Ghoulishbulld0g's career as Director of Communications was eventful. The position required him to ensure that the Shadow Secretaries of State, Junior Ministers, Backbench Members of Parliament and Backbench Peers keep to the party line - a job which is vital for the biggest parliamentary party in the Model United Kingdom. He resigned in late August 2015 to become Chief Whip of the House of Lords. Party Peer and Chief Whip Ghoulishbulld0g was appointed a Life Peer in August 2015 and chose the title Lord Audenshaw. After the resignation of the long serving Shadow Chief Whip InfernoPlato, Ghoulishbulld0g became the Chief Whip of the Conservative Party. He was both efficient and timely in his whips. Even though the Conservative Party has the largest amount of Peers in the House of Lords it also had one of the best turnouts in the House. When elected Lord Speaker, Ghoulishbulld0g subsequently resigned from Shadow Chief Whip. Deputy Lord Speaker and Lord Speaker Ghoulishbulld0g was appointed Deputy Lord Speaker by the first Lord Speaker Athanaton. During this time he learnt how the House of Lords works, constitutionally and on a day-to-day basis. He was the natural successor to Athanaton. Once the First Lord Speaker resigned he stood as Lord Speaker and won on a landslide 88% of the vote. The highest ever mandate of any Speaker or Lord Speaker. He has kept the status quo of the Lords and has added small improvements to make the Lords function and be more inclusive. He was awarded an Achievement Peerage for his role in the House of Lords and MHOP in General. He chose the title of Duke of Manchester. He was appointed to the Privy Council in October 2015 for his role as Lord Speaker. Category:Users Category:Conservative Party Category:Conservative Lords Category:Lord Speakers